


Knife's Edge

by noveltea



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wants to escape reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by cala_jane (LJ): Vampire Diaries, Damon/Elena, dark side

She's not sure how it happens.

All she knows for sure is that this time Damon didn't kidnap her and they ended up in some bar far away.

It's becoming a habit, a ritual - an anniversary even.

This time she didn't bother bringing her phone along.

She loves Stefan; it's a mantra that she plays over and over in her mind. It's tempered by the frustration she's felt ever since Katherine decided to show up in Mystic Falls; the annoyance at her helplessness in getting rid of the vampire.

She needed to get away, be someone else, even if it's only just for an hour.

Damon was the only one who wouldn't question her. Wouldn't ask about her feelings (she burnt him before and she knew he wasn't keen to relive the experience; neither was she).

She wanted to drown her sorrows; he'd been doing that for a long time.

He was dangerous and unpredictable when he was drunk, and she knew better. This time she just didn't care.

She needed the escape.

She needed to stand on the edge of the knife, pretend to be living and let the hurt overcome her, and then pull herself back from the edge.

Without falling.


End file.
